The recent literature discloses a variety of mercaptoacyl amino acids which are useful for inhibiting the conversion of angiotensin I to angiotensin II in mammals, and are, therefore, useful in the treatment of hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,776 discloses mercaptoacyl amino acids wherein the amino acid is, inter alia, proline, 4-hydroxyproline or 4-alkylproline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,697 discloses mercaptoacyl amino acids wherein the amino acid is, inter alia, 1,4-dithia-7-azaspiro[4.4]nonane-8-carboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,905 discloses mercaptoacyl amino acids wherein the amino acid is, inter alia, 4-substituted proline and the 4-substituent is phenyl, cycloalkyl, or phenylalkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906 discloses mercaptoacyl amino acids wherein the amino acid is, inter alia, 4-substituted proline and the 4-substituent is alkylthio, phenylthio, alkoxy or phenyloxy.
The compounds disclosed by the above mentioned references are disclosed as inhibitors of the action of angiotensin converting enzyme in mammals and as useful hypotensive agents.